fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Rangers Unite
Inside the Astro Carrier Ship in the dining area Cassie, Katherine and Kimberly were all talking. “It’s funny your boyfriends and my husband all have something in common. Kimberly said “What’s that?” Cassie asked “They’ve all been Blue Rangers.” Kimberly said “That’s true.” Katherine said Just then Jason walked in with a board with five pictures of the Psycho Rangers and a line through Psycho Black. “What’s this?” Cassie asked “A chart so we know which Psycho Rangers have been destroyed so far Psycho Black was destroyed by Carlos, Zack, Adam and I.” Jason said “So that’s one down and four to go.” Cassie said “Correct.” Jason said “We’ll us three are going to the city.” Kimberly said “Be careful.” Jason said “We will.” Katherine said The three girls walked off as Jason watched them leave. Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress Darkla was looking at data on the Pink Space Ranger. “My queen let me go next I know I can crush the Red Space Ranger.” Psycho Red said “No this time its Psycho Pink’s turn.” Darkla said “Really?” Psycho Pink asked “Yes now copy the data on the Pink Space Ranger and then go down and capture her.” Darkla said “Yes my queen.” Psycho Pink said Psycho Pink copied the Data and left. “But my queen.” Psycho Red said “Defy my orders Psycho Red and I will destroy you.” Darkla said “Yes my queen.” Psycho Red said Psycho Red then walked off. Meanwhile in the city Kimberly, Katherine and Cassie walked out of the local Café. “That was great.” Cassie said “I’ll say.” Kimberly said Just then Psycho Pink showed up. “Hello Pink Space Ranger.” Psycho Pink said “What do you want?” Cassie asked “You.” Psycho Pink said Before any of the girls could do anything Cassie was captured and taken away by Psycho Pink. “No Cassie.” Kimberly said “Come on we better get back and tell Jason. Even though he most probably knows.” Kat said “Yeah that part still scares me.” Kimberly said The two girls laughed and teleported off. A bit later back in the Astro Carrier Ship Katherine and Kimberly teleported into the Bridge. “What’s wrong?” Jason asked “Cassie was captured by Psycho Pink.” Kimberly said “Oh no.” Jason said “Yeah.” Katherine said “Look I’ll try and find Cassie you two go grab your Mighty Morphin and Zeo Morphers and get back here.” Jason said “On it.” Kimberly and Katherine said The two ran off while Jason searched for Cassie. Meanwhile in the Park the rest of the Ranger sentinels were having a picnic. “This is perfect.” Billy said “I’ll say.” Tommy said “What a great day it’s a pity Katherine, Kimberly and Jason didn’t want to join us.” Rocky said “I know.” Trini said “Well Katherine and Kimberly wanted to spend time with Cassie and Jason’s looking for a way to destroy the Psycho Rangers.” Zack said “That’s true.” Tanya said “Where are the other Space Rangers anyway?” Aisha asked “Up in the mountains hiking.” Adam said The other rangers nodded and they went back to there picnic. Meanwhile in the Mountains the four Space Rangers were hiking. “This was a great idea.” Andros said “I know and look at the view I can see why Jason loves the mountains.” Ashley said “Yeah it’s so peaceful a quiet.” Carlos said “I hope Cassie’s ok.” TJ said “I’m sure she’s fine after all she’s with Katherine and Kimberly.” Andros said “Yeah your right come on let’s have something to eat.” TJ said The others nodded and they walked off to find somewhere to have lunch. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship Katherine and Kimberly walked back into the Bridge. “Did you find her?” Kimberly asked “Yeah she’s in the Power Plant. I’ll distract Psycho Pink to allow Cassie to escape once that happens Psycho Pink will go after Cassie I want you two to meet Cassie in the park.” Jason said “On it.” Kimberly said The three Rangers teleported off. A bit later at the Power Plant Psycho Pink was looking at Cassie. “Soon you’ll be destroyed.” Psycho Pink said “Why not destroy me now?” Cassie asked “Because my queen hasn’t ordered it yet.” Psycho Pink said Just then a blast appeared and hit Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink turned around and saw Jason holding the Black Storm Axe Blaster Mode. “Hey Psycho Pink you want to make your queen happy then come and catch me.” Jason said “With pleasure.” Psycho Pink said Jason dashed off with Psycho Pink chasing after him. Cassie then managed to escape and run off. Psycho Pink then chased Jason but noticed he disappeared. Psycho Pink then went back to where Cassie was and noticed she was gone. “Don’t think you can run from me Pink Space Ranger.” Psycho Pink said Psycho Pink ran off after Cassie. Jason looked on from his hiding spot. “Good luck Cassie, Katherine and Kimberly this battle is all yours.” Jason said Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park Cassie was running along when Psycho Pink appeared in front of her. “So you think you can escape me huh?” Psycho Pink asked “I’m not running away. Let’s Rock it.” Cassie said Cassie then pressed 3.3.5 and morphed into the Pink Space Ranger. “Good now we fight.” Psycho Pink said Psycho Pink then went to attack Cassie but a Pink fire cloud hit Psycho Pink and sent her flying. “Sorry not on my watch.” A voice said Psycho Pink stood up and looked in the direction the Pink Fire Cloud came from and saw the Pink Zeo Ranger standing there. “What another Pink Ranger?” Psycho Pink asked “Got that right. I’m the Pink Zeo Ranger.” Katherine said Just then a Pink energy Firebird struck Psycho Pink then Psycho Pink got shocked with Pink Lightning before being sent flying. Psycho Pink then stood up and looked behind her and saw the Original Pink Ranger. “What a third Pink Ranger?” Psycho Pink asked “I’m not the third Pink Ranger I’m the first Pink Ranger. The Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.” Kimberly said “This can’t be.” Psycho Pink said “Oh it can.” Cassie said “Now your about to get your Pink butt kicked.” Katherine said “You’ll all go down.” Psycho Pink said Just then Psycho Pink dashed at Cassie but then Katherine struck Psycho Pink with the Pink Power Shield. Then Kimberly jumped up and fired six colored arrows and it turned into a Pink Energy Pterodactyl that struck and destroyed Psycho Pink. “Alright.” Cassie said “Don’t celebrate yet.” Kimberly said “I agree.” Katherine said Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress. Darkla watched the battle. “Fire the Satalasers.” Darkla said Back in the park Psycho Pink was hit with the Satalasers and grew Thirty Stories tall and transformed into a Pink Plant like monster. “Ninja Crane Zord Power up.” Kimberly said Just then the Ninja Crane Zord of Pheados showed up and Kimberly hopped inside. “I need Super Zeo Zord Power now.” Katherine said Just then Super Zeo Zord One showed up and Katherine hopped inside. “I need Mega V5 Power now.” Cassie said Just then the Mega V5 showed up and Cassie hopped inside. “Let’s go girls.” Kimberly said “Right behind you.” Katherine said “Let’s take down this pink reject.” Cassie said “You go girl.” Kimberly and Katherine said “Don’t think you’ll defeat me that easily.” Psycho Pink said “How can we defeat her?” Cassie asked “Let’s all fire at her at the same time.” Katherine said “Good idea.” Kimberly said All three Pink Rangers got there Zords to fire the blasts hit Psycho Pink and destroyed her. “Yes that’s two down and three to go.” Kimberly said “Alright no more evil pink.” Cassie said “True but we still have to deal with Psycho Blue, Yellow and Red.” Katherine said “I agree.” Kimberly said “Let’s go.” Cassie said The three teleported off and there Zords went back to there holding bays. Meanwhile back in the Dark Fortress. “Two data cards down. These Psycho Rangers mean nothing to me the more they fight those Rangers the more of Dark Specter’s energy they use and when there destroyed all that energy goes into my weapon that will destroy Dark Specter once and for all.” Darkla said Later back inside the Astro Carrier Ship. Jason marked off Psycho Pink. “Well that’s two down.” Jason said “Yeah and only Psycho Blue, Yellow and Red left.” Kimberly said “I’m really proud of all three of you.” Jason said “Thanks Jase.” Katherine said “But we can’t celebrate yet. I’m still not sure what Darkla is up too but I can be sure that it’s not good.” Jason said The three girls nodded and both Katherine and Cassie left. Kimberly hugged Jason. “Hopefully this nightmare will end and you can finally have a peaceful life.” Kimberly said “I hope so. But until then we fight until Darkla is fully destroyed.” Jason said Kimberly nodded and kissed Jason on the lips. “Just remember we’re all here for you.” Kimberly said “I know.” Jason said Kimberly then walked off and Jason smiled. “Soon Darkla this will end and you will pay for everything you did to my family.” Jason said as his eyes glowed gold.